The United States Pokemon League
by Mario The World Champion
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Ash and Gary get a chance to participate in the new United States Pokemon League. What new challenges, Pokemon, friends and Rivals will await them as they try to become the U.S. Champion?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Pokémon. Nuff said. I do own Rowin Thunderblabe. He's mine.  
  
The United States Pokémon League  
  
Prologue  
  
"Over 100,000 people have filled the Rose Bowl in Pasadena, California to watch… a Pokémon Battle?!! Yes, it's true sports fans. Those cute, but oh so powerful little creatures from Japan called Pokémon, who arrived here in 2001, have now taken the United States by storm. Thus in 2005, creating the first ever United States Pokémon League." The announcer said. Two guys kept yelling out orders to their Pokémon, which caused the Pokémon to beat the crap out of each other. The crowd cheered at the sight.  
  
"Come on, Espeon!! Get rid of that guy!!! I didn't waste most of my year to lose!!" One guy said, trying to get his Espeon to focus on the fight,  
  
"Sneasel! We got that Espeon on the ropes, but be careful!" The other trainer called out. Both Pokémon were exhausted from their fights. The next attack could seal the victory for one of them.  
  
"This is too intense, ladies and gentlemen!!! The next attack might be the last for either one of these trainers!!" The announcer said,  
  
"Espeon!! Psychic!!!" The first trainer yelled out,  
  
"Sneasel! You're not affected by Psychic attacks!! Stand your ground!" The other trainer yelled out. Espeon powered up and fired a psychic blast at the Dark Pokémon, but the trainer should have used another move. Sneasel's Dark abilities just rendered the psychic attack harmless.  
  
"Sneasel's still standing!! The psychic blast from Espeon didn't work!! It was ineffective!!!" The announcer yelled out,  
  
"This is it Sneasel!!! Faint Attack!!!!" The other trainer yelled out. Sneasel disappeared and everybody, including the trainer and Espeon looked around for the Dark Pokémon. But, it was too late as Sneasel attacked Espeon. After that, the Psychic Pokémon fell to the ground knocked out.  
  
"Espeon is unable to battle!!! The winner is Sneasel!" The official said,  
  
"It's over!!! It's over!!! Sneasel has done it!!! Long live the first United States Pokémon League Champion!!!!" The announcer said and the crowd cheered loudly as Sneasel and his trainer jumped for joy in the middle of the Rose Bowl.  
  
"We did it, Sneasel!! We did it!!!!" The winning trainer said, not noticing the losing trainer pick up his Espeon and exiting the arena. Some officials came onto the field with the winner's trophy. The crowd silenced as the ceremony started.  
  
"I must admit. We didn't expect you to win this championship at all. Say, what is your name, son?" An older gentleman asked,  
  
"My name's Rowin Thunderblade. From Skyline City." Rowin answered,  
  
"Thunderblade? That is an unusual family name." The older guy said,  
  
"My great-grandparents were drunk when they made our family name. It happens all the time. Actually, it scares a lot of people to hear my name." Rowin said,  
  
"Well, anyway. Congratulations on becoming the first ever United States Pokémon League Champion. You've earned it!!!" The older guy said as he handed Rowin the winner's trophy. The crowd started cheering loudly once again, saluting the first ever U.S. Pokémon Champion.  
  
The first ever United States Pokémon League Champion has been crowned.  
  
There will be many more trainers looking to become champion.  
  
This is not the end.  
  
In fact…  
  
This is the beginning of the United States Pokémon League.  
  
Let the new adventure begin!!!! 


	2. The Offer Of A Lifetime

Writer's Notes:  
  
This is Mario Alvarado. I have had this idea for a Pokémon fanfic for a long time. Sure, there are many stories about Ash and Pikachu participating in another league. I decided to do one where Ash and Pikachu travel to the United States, where they have their own league that has only been around for 6 years. Only this time, Misty and Brock do not come along. Also, Ash and Gary are friends in this one instead of rivals. I hope all of you will enjoy this new fic.  
  
Story Summary:  
  
This story takes place in the year 2010, 6 years after Ash and Gary both started their Pokémon journeys. Ash was accepted to battle in the new United States Pokémon League, via winning the Orange League three times and getting to the Johto League finals 2 years in a row with Gary winning the last one. Gary was also accepted to fight also, via winning the Kanto League 2 years before and the Johto League last year. Ash unfortunately, was involved in an accident not too long ago and forfeited his shot to be in the contest to recover from his injuries. Gary took his place and battled against 21 of the best trainers in the U.S. League. We start off with Gary facing the 2-time and defending U.S. League Champion, Jeremy Sterling.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Pokémon. Nintendo, the WB and Game Freak owns it. But, I do own the characters Jeremy Sterling, Jason and Professor Larry McDonald.  
  
The United States Pokémon League  
  
Chapter #1  
  
The Offer Of A Lifetime  
  
"It's down to one Pokémon left for the challenger from Pallet Town and reigning Kanto and Johto League champion, Gary Oak. He has tried so valiantly to beat only four of the 2-time defending United States champion's Pokémon. The U.S. Pokémon Champion is showing absolutely no mercy to Oak at all. The 6th United States Pokémon League Championship is the wildest so far. This 2010 Championship will be one to remember." The announcer said. The gigantic crowd at the new United States Pokémon League Battle Complex in Washington D.C. was going wild. Over 200,000 Pokémon fans were rooting for the 2-time U.S. Pokémon champion, Jeremy Sterling. He was trying to before the first trainer to make it a 3-peat in the championship. The two were battling in an unexpected rainstorm, which is usual for Pokémon finals matches. It gives that dramatic battle feel.  
  
"I can't let everyone back home down. Eevee, you're the last chance I have… GO!!!" Gary threw out his powerful Eevee in a last chance effort to beat the U.S. champion.  
  
"Gary Oak has just released his final Pokémon, Eevee. Will the champion change his plans?" The announcer said. Across from Gary was 17-year old, Jeremy Sterling from Daytona Beach, an unrespected champion and trainer with a dark past and a tainted record. He was the 4th and 5th U.S. Pokemon league Champion, winning the Championship in 2008 and 2009.  
  
"Let's just finish this crap. Go, Hitmonlee!!!" Jeremy threw out his new Hitmonlee.  
  
"Eevee… Agility!!!" Gary's Eevee ran all over the stadium, but a perfectly timed Low Kick from Hitmonlee stopped the speeding Pokémon dead in its tracks.  
  
Hitmonlee… USE ROLLING KICK AND LET'S GO HOME!!!" Jeremy yelled from his spot and Hitmonlee delivered a devastating Rolling Kick to Gary's Eevee.  
  
"NO!!!!" Gary yelled out as his Eevee collapsed to the ground. The crowd cheered loudly as Gary ran out onto the field and picked up his exhausted Eevee.  
  
"Eevee is no longer able to fight. The match and the championship go to Hitmonlee and the new 3-time champion, Jeremy Sterling! He wins the 6th United States Pokémon League Championship!!!! Jeremy Sterling is the 2010 Champion!!!" The referee said as he pointed to Hitmonlee and then to Jeremy,  
  
"It's over!!!! Jeremy Sterling has won the 2010 Championship!!! He is the only 3-time United States Pokémon League Champion!!!" The announcer yelled out. The fans went wild as Jeremy started taunting Gary.  
  
"Yeah!!! Eat it loser!!!!" Jeremy said as Gary walked off the field to the locker rooms. Jeremy stood in the middle of the field next to his Hitmonlee to the crowd's cheers, but the two were taunting the crowd.  
  
"Don't listen to that jerk, Eevee. You did your best and that's all that counts." Gary said to his exhausted Pokémon as they walked slowly down the dark halls of the stadium. They walked past many trainers who have been defeated easily just sulking around with their Pokémon feeling like losers.  
  
*********  
  
"You mind reviving my Pokémon, nurse?" Gary asked the Pokémon nurse,  
  
"My pleasure. Your Eevee and your other Pokémon will be 100% and ready for more. You might have to wait an hour, so go get something to eat and try to put your loss out of your mind." The nurse said. Pokémon Centers all over the United States don't have a Nurse Joy running them. Instead, highly trained doctors and nurses take care of all Pokémon. Also, there are no Officer Jennys either in the U.S. In their place was a powerful police force that can take on and defeat Team Rocket.  
  
"It's a bit awkward about handing my Pokémon to some other nurse instead of Nurse Joy from where I come from." Gary said,  
  
"That's ok. We do the same good job as they do. But, if the Pokémon trainers here saw multiple Nurse Joys everywhere, they would go nuts and claim that they were part of some weird cloning experiment gone horribly wrong. And the same goes for all those Officer Jennys also. Those girls don't pack any heat at all. We do!!" The nurse said. Then, a trainer in the lobby switched channels on the TV and it showed Jeremy still on the field with his Hitmonlee and a reporter.  
  
"That is the most toughest trainer I have ever faced… and he's a loudmouth. I will give him that." Gary said,  
  
"I have to watch this jackass shoot his mouth off, if you don't mind. H's funny." The nurse said,  
  
"Be my guest. It's your Pokémon Center." Gary said,  
  
"I am the greatest Pokémon trainer in all of the world!!! You will all bow down to me!!!" Jeremy yelled out. The crowd started to get on his nerves by yelling out obscenities and throwing bottles and cans.  
  
"Hey, that's not nice!!" Gary said,  
  
"Not in America. Because of the First Amendment, they have the right to say whatever they want." The nurse said,  
  
"I'll take on any trainer who wants to get their asses kicked!!! Come on, who's next!!!!" Jeremy yelled. The crowd started booing and threw trash at the champion.  
  
"Hey, shut up!!!! You want a challenge, I'll face you right now!!!!" A mysterious boy who looked no more than 10 with a heavy Boston area accent, jumped out from the crowd and whipped out a white Poké ball with an insignia on it.  
  
"You dare interrupt me?" Jeremy asked as he took out his Poké Ball.  
  
"Yeah. I can beat you with only two Pokémon. How about that?" The kid asked,  
  
"Deal. Let's go, Steelix!!!" Jeremy threw out his steel Pokémon.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, we got an unscheduled Pokémon fight happening with Jeremy Sterling getting interrupted by a kid with a very heavy Boston accent." The announcer said,  
  
"That's because I am from Boston and I trained under the Boston Crew!!! Go, Typhlosion!!!!" The kid yelled out. The crowd erupted at the fact that the kid was trained under THE toughest group of Pokémon trainers and gym leaders in the U.S. The infamous Boston Crew.  
  
"The Boston Crew? Those old timers? You're dead meat, Steelix… Earthquake!!!" Jeremy yelled. As Steelix started to make the ground shake violently, the kid ordered his Pokémon.  
  
"Typhlosion… charge up Solar Beam and fire it before Earthquake attacks!" Typhlosion charged up its Solar Beam attack as the crowd was stunned by the fact a fire type is using a grass type attack.  
  
"A fire type Pokémon using a grass type attack? I can't believe it." Gary said as he watched the fight,  
  
"Believe it. The Boston Crew takes great care in selecting their attacks." The nurse said,  
  
"FIRE!!!!!!" The kid yelled out and Typhlosion fired Solar Beam before the earthquake smashed into the fire Pokémon. It was a direct hit as Steelix fell to the ground. Steelix is a Ground/Steel Pokémon, so Solar Beam knocked it out with one it.  
  
"OH!!! The kid's Typhlosion just fired a Solar Beam!!! A Fire Pokémon using a Grass attack!!!" The announcer yelled,  
  
"You little punk!!! I will use my secret weapon!!!!" Jeremy recalled the fainted Steelix and threw out Dragonite.  
  
"It's Dragonite!!! The Dragon/Flying Pokémon and the most powerful Pokémon Jeremy Sterling has got!!!" The announcer said. The kid recalled Typhlosion.  
  
"It's over!!! Go, Vaporeon!!!!!" He threw out Vaporeon.  
  
"Not really. Dragonite, Thunder!!!!" Jeremy ordered and Dragonite fired a giant bolt of thunder that barely missed Vaporeon.  
  
"Sterling's Dragonite is using Thunder to knock out the boy's Vaporeon." The announcer said,  
  
"Don't get hit with that thunder, Vaporeon or it's all over!!!" The kid said as Vaporeon ran from the crashing bolts of thunder.  
  
"Use Thunder Wave and stop that Vaporeon in its tracks." Jeremy yelled,  
  
"HE'S OPEN! USE AURORA BEAM NOW!!!!!" The kid yelled and Vaporeon fired out a powerful Aurora Beam at Dragonite, causing it to fall to the ground. Dragonite stood back up, but fell down and stayed down.  
  
"Jeremy's Dragonite is knocked out by Vaporeon's Aurora Beam!! What a match!!" The announcer said,  
  
"That's the way to do it!!! An ice attack effects dragon Pokémon and flying Pokémon, and Dragonite is both!!!" Gary said,  
  
"The winner!!!!" The referee yelled and pointed to Vaporeon.  
  
"How dare you?!!!!" Jeremy yelled out and recalled Dragonite.  
  
"I did it!!!! I beat Jeremy Sterling!!!! My name is Jason and I'm the newest member of the Boston Crew!!!!" The kid yelled to the crowd amongst huge cheers and a standing ovation.  
  
"I LOST!!!!! I WILL NEVER TRAIN POKÉMON EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" Jeremy yelled out and threw away his Pokémon on the ground, along with his trainer's license and his U.S. badges.  
  
*********  
  
Gary boarded a plane heading to Celadon City, where he will go back home to Pallet and tell his family that he lost, but earned the respect of many great trainers that fought in the U.S. League. During the trip, Gary remembered his fight with Jeremy Sterling and how he just quit training Pokémon because he lost one match against a boy from some city he never heard of before called Boston. He saw how powerful the boy's Pokémon were and how they beat Jeremy's Pokémon with only one hit. He saw people using 10 Pokémon for fights and saw little kids playing with Pokémon also. He remembered this one little girl playing with a Charizard. The Charizard looks like it was happy playing with the little girl. He remembered that the Pokémon abandonment rate in the U.S. is almost at 0%. Everybody in the United States has a Pokémon as a friend, a playmate, a protector, a traveling companion or someone who listen to your problems. Gary brought back a lot of souvenirs from his trip to the U.S. and also bought a book on how the United States Pokémon League was formed, as well as many books on the major cities of the U.S. and their gyms. Gary's plane landed a few hours later and his former rival turned best friend and traveling companion, Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu, greeted him. He has finally recovered from his injuries and watched Gary's matches on TV.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not here to rub your loss in your face." Ash said,  
  
"Actually, I was hoping you would. I'm trying to get my mind off of that little boy with two powerful Pokémon." Gary said as the two trainers walked out of the terminal.  
  
"Well, my mom is making a huge dinner later tonight. I know that will take your mind off of anything." Ash said, and then the two laughed. Gary always liked Mrs. Ketchum's cooking before Ash and Gary became rivals. After their rivalry ended, he still does. During the trip to Pallet, Ash didn't ask anything about Gary's battles in the U.S. league. Prof. Oak would get the answers out of Gary.  
  
Back in Pallet, Ash and his mother were finishing up with the dishes from dinner. Jenny wanted to help, but Delia told her she needed more rest. Jenny has been repaying the Ketchums for their hospitality in any way she can. Even fighting with Mr. Mime to get the groceries.  
  
"Are you thinking about joining that new United States League?" Delia asked her son,  
  
"I don't know. Gary is unsure about trying again. But he wants to earn all those badges from the big cities in the U.S." Ash answered,  
  
"If you do go, I'm not sure that I would let you. I've been scared that you might try to do something for somebody and you might kill yourself. I just can't bear to see you get hurt. And all of the things that happened in that country over the past 10 years." Delia said sadly. Ash knew what his Mom was talking about. His unselfishness has almost gotten himself killed on many occasions. That is just the way he is. Ash continued to dry the dishes, and then a question came up into his mind.  
  
"Can Jenny come along with me and Gary? You know how she wants to pay us back for helping her so much." Ash asked. He was worried that Delia would say no. She thought about it, until she gave Ash her answer.  
  
"Sure. It might be a great idea. Jenny can keep an eye on you and Gary. Making sure you don't kill yourself again." Delia said. Over at the Oak Laboratories, Gary and Prof. Oak were discussing about the United States.  
  
"When I first got to the United States, their champion was facing Lance, our champion of the Elite Four. He practically beat him and his Dragon Pokémon without any effort." Gary said,  
  
"This Jeremy Sterling. Is he the same guy who beat you also?" Prof. Oak asked,  
  
"That's him. I only beat 4 of his Pokémon and creamed me." Gary answered,  
  
"Lance made a trip to the United States, as you said. Did the other members of the Elite Four challenge the best?" Prof. Oak asked,  
  
"They did. The new Elite Four with Bruno, Will, Koga and Karen faced off with the U.S. equivalent of the Elite Four, called the Magnificent Six, six of the best trainers in the United States League. Will was beaten in less than three minutes from Kristen's Electric and Ice Pokémon. Koga's Pokémon were no match for Steve's powered Pokémon and no holds barred fighting style. Bruno got beat by Serena's Poison and Fire Pokémon in less than 5 minutes. As for Karen… well, she had to face Cathryn, the toughest female Pokémon trainer in all of the United States. It wasn't even a match. It was more like an exhibition. Cathryn defeated Karen's Pokémon with just one hit. The match lasted one minute." Gary said as he told the story of how the Kanto Pokémon League trainers were defeated by the U.S.  
  
"What about Lance?" Prof. Oak asked,  
  
"Lance faced off with Jeremy Sterling. I faced him one hour after this match. Lance's Dragon Pokémon put up a great fight, but Jeremy used 1 Pokémon with 3 Ice attacks and Lance was defeated. Then I faced Jeremy and I lost." Gary said. His defeat was still fresh in his mind and he just couldn't deal with it. He needed to go to the United States to get in the U.S. League.  
  
"I admit. This new league is difficult than any other league there is." Prof. Oak said,  
  
"I know. But this time, I'm not going alone. I asked Ash to come with me." Gary said,  
  
"That is the best solution. If you two can team up and train harder than before, you might win the United States League and return heroes here in Kanto." Prof. Oak said.  
  
*********  
  
It was early the next morning when Delia awoke to the sound of Mimey (Delia's trusty Pokémon, Mr. Mime) fighting and yelling with Jenny once again on who's turn to make breakfast this morning.  
  
"IT'S MY TURN, BUDDY!!!" Jenny yelled,  
  
"MR. MIME!!!!" Mr. Mime yelled back. The two were tugging on a pan as Delia walked down from her upstairs room to investigate the new battle.  
  
"You had your chance yesterday!! You tied me up in my bed as soon as you got up, jackass!!!!" Jenny yelled and finally got hold of the pan.  
  
"Mr. Mime, Mr. Mime!!" Mr. Mime grabbed a cookie sheet and the two were getting ready to lay the smackdown on both their candy asses when Delia decided to take matters into her own hands.  
  
"Will you two stop it?!!! It's my turn to make breakfast!!" Delia said in a very stern voice as she took both the pan and the cookie sheet from the two. "You two are acting like little children, now both of you go to your rooms and do not come down until breakfast is done!!" Delia ordered and both an angry Jenny and an ashamed Mr. Mime sulked up back to their rooms.  
  
"Lucky son of a." Jenny grumbled quietly enough so Delia didn't hear it. A fully awake and dressed Ash headed downstairs to see what was going on with Pikachu on his shoulder.  
  
"Morning, Mom. What happened?" He asked,  
  
"Jenny and Mimey were fighting again." Delia answered,  
  
"Were they ready to beat the stuffing out of each other?" Ash asked as he helped his Mom start making breakfast,  
  
"Yes. I knew it was a bad Idea for them to be watching that WWF. At least you don't to the stuff that those guys do." Delia said,  
  
"Maybe it was a bad idea for me to get that cable package last month, along with the high speed Internet modem." Ash said,  
  
"No, it wasn't. Besides, I love my new channels and I we finally have the net in our home. I can keep up with your matches all over the world now." Delia said as she finished making breakfast with Ash's help.  
  
"Bacon and scrambled eggs for me, pancakes for you and Mimey and waffles for Jenny. We outdid ourselves this time." Ash said as he placed the food on the kitchen table.  
  
"Yes we did. Mimey, Jenny. Breakfast is ready!! Now don't you fight on the way down!!!" Delia yelled. The first thing Delia heard were two doors closing and fierce growling from both Jenny and Mimey. Ash sweat dropped and he looked at his mom. She had the same look on her face.  
  
"Mom. I think it IS a good idea to bring Jenny along with Gary and I. She and Mimey could start smashing metal chairs up side their heads soon." Ash said,  
  
"Damn straight." Delia said. The rest of the morning went without incident as Delia and Ash made real sure that Jenny and Mr. Mime didn't kill each other.  
  
*********  
  
Skyline City. Better known to all people in the U.S. as the home of the United States Pokémon League. This is where all new Pokémon trainers begin their journeys. Right now in a major high school right smack dab in the heart of Skyline City, an 18-year old senior has just finished his final exams. All of a sudden, a giant group of senior students, including the 18- year-old guy, ran out of the building cheering loudly. But this young man was extremely happy.  
  
"I did it!! I have finished everything!! I'm free!!!" He yelled out as he broke away from the group, tossed his backpack into his sports car, jumped in and drove off into the city for a victory celebration at his house. He saw the little appointment slip tucked in his CD case sitting on the seat. "Oh, yeah. After I graduate, I have to go to the U.S. Pokémon League HQ in the city and officially start my journey. Then, I'll start to find my brother. God, I can't wait." He said to himself. At a stoplight, the young man opened the car's glove box and pulled out a black and white Poké Ball. The name "Master Ball" was engraved on it. A small smile crept up on the young man's face as he placed the ball on top of his book bag on the passenger seat. "I can't wait to see Totodile and the rest of my crew. It's been about a year since I have seen all of them." He said to himself as he drove out of the city and to the center of the suburbs, narrowly missing an oncoming car.  
  
Back in Pallet Town, Prof. Oak was talking to another Professor via the Internet.  
  
"Hello, Sam. What made you to decide to contact me?" Prof. Larry McDonald said. He met Prof. Oak just last year at a Pokémon conference in New York City. After their meeting, the two have been talking via the Internet about Pokémon relationships with humans and the research of friendship evolution.  
  
"Greetings, Larry. How is your Crobat doing?" Prof. Oak asked,  
  
"He's fine. Hey! Not now, Crobat! I have a person talking to me." Prof. McDonald said. Crobat was showing affection as usual, but the Pokémon saw Prof. Oak on the screen and retreated to his perch. "There. I saw your grandson get his ass kicked by Jeremy Sterling the other day." Prof. McDonald said,  
  
"That's all right. He's over it now. But I do have a question." Prof. Oak asked,  
  
"Shoot." Prof. McDonald said,  
  
"Do you have the authority to register trainers from Kanto, the Orange Island or Johto into the United States League?" Prof. Oak asked,  
  
"Unfortunately, no. The top brass of the U.S. League does that, but I do give them recommendations. And if trainers from Kanto have won some championships, I think the U.S. League top brass will gladly accept them." Prof. McDonald said,  
  
"Really? Well, the reason I'm asking is that Gary wants to come back to the United States, but this time he wants to get all the badges." Prof. Oak said,  
  
"I knew he wanted to kill Sterling. I'll contact the top brass and tell them about your proposal. I'll contact you shortly." Prof. McDonald said and cut off contact.  
  
*********  
  
Ash and Gary were in Prof. Oak's lab, looking over their Pokémon collection. They still may brag to each other about who has the most Pokémon or who saw the most Pokémon or whatnot. This time, Gary was helping Ash with selecting 4 more Pokémon. In Kanto and Johto, you're only allowed to have 6 Pokémon. In the United States League, you can have up to 10 Pokémon. This makes it possible for trainers to have more Pokémon types in battles.  
  
"Well, I have Pikachu, Chikorita, Bulbasaur, Totodile, Cyndaquil and Noctowl in my group. So, it is a great idea to try and catch some new Pokémon." Ash said,  
  
"Yeah. You need some more types in your group. But, you could beat a few trainers because your Pokémon are so powerful in their state." Gary said,  
  
"I would be nice to have some new Pokémon types in my group." Ash said as he looked at his 6 current Pokémon. Ash looked at his PokéDex, checking out what Pokémon would be good in the U.S. Prof. Oak was working on some papers when his computer chimed, telling him he got an e-mail message.  
  
"Huh? Now who could that be?" Prof. Oak asked as he opened the message. It was from Prof. McDonald. He read the message and got up from his chair. "GARY!! ASH!! GET UP HERE!" He yelled out. Shortly, Ash and Gary ran into the room.  
  
"Gramps? What did we do?" Gary asked, thinking that he and Ash were in trouble.  
  
"Would you two like to challenge the gym leaders of the United States of America?" Prof. Oak asked,  
  
"CHALLENGE THE GYM LEADERS OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA?!!!!" Both Ash and Gary yelled out in pure shock.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
It's the start of a brand new Pokémon adventure for Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. What new challenges and new rivals will await them in this new league? Watch out for chapter #2 coming in the next week.  
  
Also, I hope everyone who reads this, will like it. As always please read and review.  
  
Mario Alvarado  
  
5/2/2002 


End file.
